Nitori Shuichi
" Tomorrow, I am going to school wearing a girl's sailor suit school uniform. This is my test of courage ! " ---Nitori Shuichi Shuichi, otherwise known by the nicknames Shuu (シュウ Shū) and Nitorin (にとりん Nitorin)), is described as a young, quiet, docile, and effeminate child, who, at the beginning of the series, is in the fifth grade of elementary school. Shuichi wants to be a girl, often dressing in feminine attire. They are described as cute by many of the other characters, especially Saori and Anna, and is able to easily present in public as a girl with their feminine features and physical build. Shuichi enjoys wearing pretty clothes, and is encouraged by their friends, Yoshino Takatsuki and Saori Chiba, to dress and act very feminine. Appearance Shuichi has brown eyes and brown hair depicted in varying shades; most often a dark tone. Shuichi owns a long, hime ( princess ) cut wig that is somewhat lighter in tone than her natural hair color. In high school, she buys a bob wig of an unknown color; judging from the shading, it might be red. In fifth grade, she is given a sailor fuku ( a girl's sailor suit school uniform ) that used to belong to Yoshino Takatsuki's older sister. As a toddler, Shuichi has a medium-length bob hairstyle. At an older age, around five or six, a bowl cut. For most of the manga and anime, she has short hair with bangs. In middle school, after the incident where she went to school in a girls' uniform, she grew her hair out into a bob. Later on, cut it into a pixie. It grows back out over time, and, by the end of the manga, it is a similar length to their original style, but the bangs are different. Shuichi is often stated as looking androgynous, to the point where she can be seen out in public as a girl, even while presenting masculine. In seventh grade, they begin showing major signs of puberty, such as hitting growth spurts and their voice changing. They look a lot like their sister, Maho Nitori; especially when they grow their hair out. Personality Shuichi exhibits signs of gender dysphoria. As they grow up, puberty becomes a topic of increasing concern: growing body hair, a deepening voice, and the onset of acne are all subjects to worry about. Shuichi also shows an attraction to two characters, at different times, in the series: Yoshino and Anna Suehiro. Shuichi and Anna date for a time in junior high, until Anna breaks off their relationship due to her inability to show compassion. However, the two soon resume their intimate friendship and dating relationship with each other. Shuichi is mostly interested in indoor activities, and does not partake in activities favored by boys of the same age, such as playing sports. Shuichi enjoys baking and is skillful in baking sweet pastry and the like, though they are never shown cooking other, more conventional foods. After starting an exchange diary with Yoshino, they become interested in writing stories. After co-writing a gender non-conforming rendition of Romeo and Juliet with Saori, Shuichi and Saori both join the drama club in junior high school. Next year, Shuichi, together with Doi, write the script for another gender non-conforming play. Shuichi has an honest personality, and gets along well with others. As a child, Shuichi has an obedient, dutiful attitude; however, upon entering puberty, they sometimes experience outbursts of intense emotion. Shuichi can be overly sensitive at times, and is often shown crying in front of others. Yet, Shuichi can also have an iron will and a defiant attitude, as when they went to school wearing a girl's sailor suit uniform, regardless of what others, teacher and students alike, thought of or said. Due to these personality traits, it is easiest for Shuichi to associate with girls of their own age, and avoid any interaction with boys. As such, Shuichi has few male friends, Mako being an exception. Throughout the series, Shuichi shows a desire to switch names with Yoshino. Toward the end of the manga series, Shuichi begins using the name Lily at work, but it is unknown if that is their preferred name. Reference Nitori Shuichi at Wandering Son Wiki Category:Characters